Existing controls for the tone arm of the home audiophile's record player generally are manually operated and generally are restricted to raising or lowering the tone arm. Indexing of the tone arm in a horizontal direction is either completely manual, or limited to prescribed positions above the record as in the case of an "automatic turntable". Such prior art controls are inherently inaccurate and damage can result if the tone arm is mishandled or dropped onto the playing surface of a record. Raising and lowering as well as indexing by hand subjects the delicate stylus assembly of the phonograph cartridge, the tone arm itself, and the record to needless abuse.